This invention relates to a prosthesis for misalignment of the human eye. This present invention provides a cosmetic device or prosthesis which is not intended to correct eye misalignment, but to cover the eye and create an appearance of eye alignment. More particularly, the present invention is a cosmetic device to partially cover the user's iris and sclera to create the impression that the eye is centered in situations where the user suffers from strabismus, the misalignment of the eye; i.e., esotropia (eye turns inward), extropia (eye turns outward), hypertropia (eye turns upward), hypotropia (eye turns downward), and all other conditions which cause cosmetic abnormality with eye misalignment, ocular and neurological.
The user changeable, (disposable) or permanent prosthesis may be placed on top of the eye (disposable) or implanted on the exterior surface of the eye (permanent), and appear as a pupil/iris centered on the sclera (white area of the eye). The device partially covers the user's iris and sclera, but not to affect vision, giving the illusion of the pupil/iris being aligned and centered in the sclera. The device may be provided in a multitude of shapes, sizes and color shades to match the user's pupil-iris-sclera natural appearance. A prescription to correct vision can also be incorporated into the prosthesis to combine the user's prescribed, corrected vision in conjunction with this cosmetic alignment. The device would be available as non-vision correcting or as vision correcting, non-UV blocking or UV blocking.
Strabismus is a common condition among children, with 4% of all children in the United States having some form of strabismus. The condition may also arise later in life. It occurs equally in females and males.
Treatment of strabismus is intended to preserve vision, straighten the eyes, and restore binocular vision (two-eyed) vision. An ophthalmologist may recommend eyeglasses, surgery to correct the unbalanced eye muscles, or cover or patch the strong eye to improve amblyopia (reduced vision in the weaker eye). A new drug, approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for limited use, is an alternative to eye muscle surgery for some individuals. An injection of this drug into an eye muscle temporarily relaxes the muscle, allowing the opposite muscle to tighten and straighten the eye. Normally, the effects of the drug wear off after several weeks. Current treatments often require considerable time to correct the malady, and may be unsuccessful. Thus, the individual treated for strabismus may continue to have eye-misalignment.
It is well known that poor eye alignment is socially noticeable and may lead to psychological problems in both children and adults. Studies indicate that successful surgery for socially noticeable strabismus appears to achieve major improvements in the quality of psychosocial functioning for the majority of adults undergoing such surgical procedures. Again, however, such surgical procedures may not correct the problem. Thus, those suffering from strabismus are provided, through this invention, with a means for reducing the socially noticeable defect.